three makes a baby
by emijonks2000
Summary: naruto runs away to his lovers when he gets pregnant at 14, what will happen when he returns? mpreg, yaoi, itatchixnarutoxhidan, threesome, strong/smart naruto. better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Here's some information and changes;**

**Naruto is 14.**

**Minato is alive but quit being hokage.**

**Kushina is dead.**

**Tsunade is the new hokage.**

**Itatchi is alive.**

**All of the akatsuki are alive.**

**No war.**

**Naruto has merged and is friends with the Kyuubi (nine tails.)**

**Gaara is the kazekage and he has a competition with Naruto to see who the best is.**

**Sasuke has left but Naruto isn't bothered about looking for him.**

**That's probably all you need to know.**

**Naruto's pov**

I know it isn't right to run away from your troubles, but I have no choice. I mean it; I'm a 14 year old BOY that's PREGNANT! Not only did I have underage sex but I got pregnant from it, what makes it even worse is that the fathers are both members of the akatsuki; it's Itatchi and Hidan.

I do mean fathers as the Kyuubi used the DNA from all of us to create the baby inside of me. I can't let my dad know because he's had to look after me on his own because mum died in childbirth, I don't want to trouble him, he hasn't even given me the talk yet, I have had the talk but it was Itatchi and Hidan who gave it to me. We were ready to move our relationship to the next level so they asked if I'd been given the talk yet, it was really awkward to begin with but ended up with us having sex, ironically that was the day I got pregnant.

Neither of them know about me being pregnant, I only found out a month ago, Kyuubi has been keeping my stomach flat on the outside using a genjutsu but it's really hard now that I'm five months pregnant! It's my birthday tomorrow so I want to be out by then. Yesterday I asked the hokage if it was ok for me to leave the village for 'training', she said of cause it was but I must be back within a year and a half so that I can become hokage. I've decided to come back on my babies first birthday.

I haven't told my dad that I'm leaving yet so I'm sneaking out, he'll find out soon why I'm gone from Tsunade, I just hope that I can find Itatchi and Hidan on time and that they will accept me.

I jump out of my window and run through the village without making a sound, most people think that I'm a klutz that is incapable of anything ninja like. I've acted like a clown since the day I was born, it was the best way to pretend that I hadn't met the Kyuubi; the villagers would be even more scared if they knew.

When I left the village gates I started to talk to the Kyuubi, _"where do you think Itatchi and Hidan will be."_

"_**I don't know, it really depends on whether they're at their hideout or on a mission."**_

"_Do you know how we can track them?" _this was a trick question, I knew that Kyuubi would.

"_**What do you take me for kit? Of cause I know!" **_I smirked at this, my assumption had been correct.

"_Would you care to share your great wisdom with me?"_

"_**Seen as how you asked so nicely, I put a tracker on them, they are both at the hideout."**_

I smiled at this knowing that he would've done something like this. We kept on going towards the hideout with Kyuubi shouting out directions every now and then. Seen as how we were out of the village Kyuubi undid the jutsu and I could see the large lump on my stomach, I put my hand lovingly on it and I could sense the Kyuubi smile. Around an hour later we saw a huge cave like building, _**"that's it kit, your lovers are in there."**_

I was suddenly nervous, what if they only thought of me as a toy, what if they didn't accept me, what if they didn't want a child? I was having a mini panic attack, _**"calm down kit, it'll be fine." **_I took a deep breath and snuck into the hideout, the Kyuubi told me which way to go and soon I stumbled across a door, with a big breath I knocked on the door, I could only hope that Itatchi and Hidan were the only ones in there. I heard shuffling and the creaking of the door, stood there was a shocked Itatchi with an even more shocked Hidan leaning on his shoulder. Itatchi was the first to speak, "How did you find us and what are you doing here?"

I looked down and they followed my gaze, their eyes stopped at the large bulge of my stomach, I heard two sharp intakes of breath before being yanked into the room. This time Hidan was the one to speak, "this had better not be a joke." He said this while motioning to my stomach.

I barely croaked out, "It's not." I was struggling not to cry with nerves. I was hugged by Hidan while Itatchi stared at me with narrowed eyes; I was getting nervous under his gaze.

He finally spoke, "Who's child is it?" Hidan pulled off of me at that point and stared at me as well.

"It's both of yours, when the Kyuubi made the child inside of me he included the genes of all three of us, but don't worry, he said that the child would look completely normal despite having three sets of genes." I said this with my head lowered and when I finished speaking I looked up to see them with smiles, their eyes filled with adoration. I was so glad that they hadn't kicked me out yet.

They both came up to me and embraced me tightly, Itatchi, wanting to get as much information as possible, asked, "That doesn't answer why you're here and how you found us." They both looked so serious and I was struggling not to laugh.

I sighed, "The Kyuubi has been tracking you and I came to see you because I asked the hokage if I could leave to train for a while and she said yes, I have to be back within a year and a half, this means that the baby will have grown up a bit."

Itatchi looked like he was fed up with me not answering his question, "Yes but why not stay in the village for support, childbirth and pregnancy is hard."

"Are you kidding me? I'm 14, what would they think if they knew, so I decided to leave before I turned 15, which is tomorrow, or today, I don't know how long I was traveling for."

"Ok, you have a point, first of all I think we have an organisation to destroy, don't you Itatchi?"

"Why yes, we can't have anyone hunting or hurting our little pregnant lover." With a glance at each other they left the room, several minutes later I heard a scream; they had already started on the massacre of the akatsuki.

"_**How are you doing Naruto? I know that this can't be easy on you."**_

"_Yes I'm fine, thank you for your concern, we can't live here Kyuubi, it won't be good for the baby, where can we go, do you know of anywhere?"_

"_**Yes, one of my previous host's was friends with me, they had connections to the mizukage of that time, they said that if ever I needed a place to call home in any of my future host's that I was welcome in the land of mist, they said that this teaching would be passed down so that every mizukage would know of this deal. We could go there is you would like."**_

"_Yes that would be great, I knew I could trust you." _Suddenly I felt my baby kick my stomach. _"Did you feel that Kurama?"_

"_**Yes, I'm so proud of you."**_

At that point Itatchi and Hidan came back looking very smug without a single scratch on them. Hidan spoke up, "Don't worry the akatsuki won't bother you again, however, for security, me and Itatchi have come up with a plan, you will become a follower of jaishin, both of you, and so will the baby, therefore we will all live forever." I nodded, "Itatchi has already done it so I will show you what to do, repeat this, 'I will pledge my life to jaishin.'"

"I will pledge my life to jaishin." He then stabbed his hand and drew a circle with a triangle in it around himself, I did the same, he then grabbed his weapon and stabbed his heart, a weapon similar to Hidan's (now I look closely Itatchi has a similar one as well) appeared in front of me and I copied Hidan by stabbing myself in the heart. At first it hurt but then it was completely amazing. I withdrew the weapon and looked closely at it, on the side it said死神の (grim reaper – god of death.) Hidan saw me reading it and said, "That's its name, mine saysさびた (rusty) and Itatchi's is悪魔の (devil)."

I decided to tell them where we would be going, "I know that we can't stay here so I was discussing it with the Kyuubi and it turns out that he has an arrangement with the mizukage meaning we can live there." They stared at me and smiled,

"Always one step ahead, aren't we."

"Yes I am, Itatchi, so are we going or not?" they nodded and we started running off towards the land of mist.

Two hours later we had arrived (with the help of some Justu's that helped speed up our journey) we went straight to the hokage's office after passing through the gate using the hokage's training mission as an excuse, we knocked on the door and entered when she replied, "Who are you and what are you doing here."

I spoke as I am the one with the connection, "My name is Naruto Uzamaki from the hidden leaf, I am the nine tails current jinchuuriki, I have found out that you have a deal with him, and seen as how I need a place to live with my friends, I would like to take you up on the deal."

She narrowed her eyes and said, "How do I know that you truly are the nine tails."

I used the Kyuubi's chakra to grow nine tails, "And if you still don't believe me use your sensory ninja to check."

"Fine I believe you, you may stay here as long as you like, you may live in the room 21 in the apartment block B if you don't mind living together." Her voice was softer now and she was smiling.

"Thank you for your kindness." Itatchi stepped forward and took the keys, just as we were leaving she called out,

"Naruto, would you stay for a minute so I can talk to you." I nodded and the other two left. She looked down at my stomach, "Care to explain."

"The Kyuubi has made it so that I am able to bare children; the two men I was with are my lovers."

She nodded, "I assume that the Kyuubi has not told you everything about our arrangement." I looked at her confusedly so she explained, "the other part of the arrangement was that you become the mizukage, I, however, have the power to stop that from happening, though I don't like being the mizukage so if you can convince me that you would be good for the village I would happily make you the mizukage."

"You are correct in thinking that I had no knowledge of this, however, I would love this position, and I will tell you why I would be a good mizukage. I have the Kyuubi in me, I am a follower of jaishin so will live forever, I have the backing of Itatchi Uchiha, Hidan – an ex akatsuki member – and the hidden leaf, the akatsuki is no more and I have recently gained the byakugan, rinnegan and sharingan. Does this make me good enough?" Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide, she could only nod.

She grabbed a scroll and started writing, she passed it to me and I quickly read it before signing it, "Naruto, you are officially the mizukage, we will keep this strictly inside the village so that people won't attack thinking that we are in a weak state."

I nodded, "Just so you know, in around one and a half years I will become hokage as well."

She smiled, "Well that's a good thing isn't it, now two great nations will be united. Come here tomorrow at 7am, I will announce you as the mizukage then." I nodded and left to go to my new home.

The minute I walked through the door Hidan jumped onto me, Itatchi was a little bit more mature and reserved. "What did she want to talk about?"

"It was nothing much, don't worry Itatchi, it was only about a certain aspect of the deal."

"Which is…?" I could tell that Itatchi was getting impatient and I was fighting back giggles.

"Oh, nothing much, I'm just going to officially be the mizukage tomorrow, no biggie." I shrugged and they just stood there shocked before they both hugged me telling me how proud and happy they were.

"It's great because now I can finally beat Gaara."

Itatchi looked at me confused, "Wont you be equal, both being a kage?"

I grinned, "Didn't I tell you? I have to go back to the leaf in one and a half years to become the hokage! So I will be the kage of 2 places meaning I will have beaten Gaara!" they bombarded me with hugs yet again. They just withdrew when I felt a few kicks from the baby, I quickly grabbed their hands and put them to my stomach, they looked confused at first but then the baby kicked again, Hidan gasped and Itatchi just whispered with a faraway look on his face, "wow, my baby, our baby,"

I yawned and they told me that it was time for bed; we walked through to the bed room and I saw that there was one single bed and one extra-large double bed, "I think that when the baby comes it will have the single bed, but until then Naruto gets it so we don't damage his stomach or the baby inside it and I will share with Hidan, if you need us just say." We all started getting ready for bed and I was the first one to fall asleep, being pregnant sure is exhausting.

I woke up in the morning and looked at the clock, 5am, great, suddenly a sick feeling came over me, and I rushed to the bathroom before being violently sick into the toilet. I must've made a lot of noise as not long after I started throwing up Itatchi and Hidan rushed in looking worried, when they saw what was wrong Itatchi rubbed my back while Hidan got me a glass of water.

When I finally felt better I slowly stood up and walked back into the bed room while taking shaky sips of water, I was completely shaky when I got to the bed room and collapsed onto my bed with Itatchi on my right and Hidan on my left. I glanced at my clock, 6 30am I quickly started getting ready telling them that I had to meet the mizukage at 7.

By 6 55 I was inside the mizukage's office along with lots of other people. She gave me the clothes of the mizukage and announced it to all present, we then walked around the village spreading the news of my position. When I was finally alone I entered my office to see my 2 lovers stood there, "What are you 2 doing here?"

They looked up and smiled at me, "Me and Itatchi realised that we don't know a very important fact."

"What would that be?" I can't think of anything that I forgot to tell them.

"How far through you pregnancy are you?"

"Five months, why?"

"Five months, wasn't that the first time we had sex?"

"Yes, well done Itatchi, do you want a gold star?" he blushed at the mocking tone in my voice, which I though was VERY cute.

I sat down and started my work as the hokage; they left as they didn't want to disturb me. A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door. "Come in."

A youngish girl came in, probably in her late twenties, "I am Hari Katskuzu, your assistant, and I will also be replacing your parents as you are a young boy, pregnant without the support of his family, I will be your mother." Her personality shocked me, she seemed over dramatic but kind and passionate, but I smiled, I would love for her to be like a mum to me.

"Thank you Hari."

"Call me mum, or mummy, or granny or something my dear son."

"Ok mum." She squealed and hugged me; I could tell that my new life was going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is based a week before Naruto has to go back to the hidden leaf, his son has been born and he's doing well as the mizukage. Naruto is currently living with his son (Keitaro **_(I randomly came up with this name_)**) his two lovers, Itachi and Hidan and his mother figure, Hari.**

**Naruto's pov**

I wonder how Keitaro's doing, I hope he's ok with the move; well; actually I'm more concerned about the village, being without their mizukage for a while. Luckily Mei (the ex-mizukage) has agreed to be a part time mizukage.

We're setting off today as we can't travel as fast with Keitaro. "Hey babes, how are you doing? Are you worried about how your friends and family will react to all these… changes? Don't worry I will always be here for you and so will Hidan, your son and your 'mother'."

I smiled and leant back into Itachi's warm embrace. I sighed, "I know, but how will everyone, especially my dad, react when I come back at sixteen with a son, two lovers, a role as a kage and a new mother?"

"Don't worry, worst comes to worst we ditch the hidden leaf or kill you dad."

I laughed and nuzzled closer to the taller man, "thanks Itachi, you always know how to make me feel better."

He kissed my hair, "enough to love me more than him?" he spat the last word out, I sighed, recently Itachi had been more protective of me, he'd become more and more reluctant to share me with Hidan.

"Come on, I know you love Hidan really."

He spun me around to face him, he looked me straight in the eyes, "I do not hold such emotions for him, the only reason I'm with the both of you is because you want it to be like this and it wouldn't be fair to deprive Keitaro of one of his fathers. If you too chose to leave him I would follow you two in a second and if he EVER hurts you I will personally slice him into pieces and bury them all over the earth."

I could sense the seriousness in his eyes and tone. I nodded. "Good, I guess the good thing about him is that you and Keitaro will live forever." He tightened his grip on me, he'd become like this and it didn't look like it was getting any better.

I gently pulled away from him and sighed with my face tilted to one side, "come on, we'd better go to meet them now, by the way, if it wasn't obvious, don't talk about this around Hidan or anyone, deal?"

This time he sighed, "Fine, if that's what you want but eventually you will be mine," he leant in and bit my ear, "all mine." He pulled away and helped me take everything I needed that I couldn't put in scrolls to where we were meeting Keitaro, Hidan and Hani.

**1 week later, the Hidan leaf is just coming into sight.**

"Mummy, is that the place were going to?"

"Yes Kei-chan." Gosh my dear little son is so cute some times.

I could see from here that they were expecting me here today as my father as well as the hokage were at the gate waiting for me to arrive, when we got closer I could see that all of the rookie 9 (minus me) were there waiting for me as well as their sensei's.

I glanced back and Itachi nodded at me smiling, Hani grabbed my other hand and squeezed it reassuringly but didn't let go.

After what felt like hours but was only minutes in reality, we arrived in front of the gate.

**For this part I'm going to write it as a script as it will be easier for you to understand.**

_Tsunade__: _Naruto-kun your back, who are your friends?

_Naruto__: _this is my son Keitaro, my mum Hani, you know my lover Itachi and my other lover Hidan, he's an ex-Akatsuki member.

Everyone's mouths were wide open.

_Sasuke: _what? Your lover? How could you love two people who are so evil? And son?

_Naruto:_ you heard me. And they aren't bad people, I think.

Itachi scowled and Hidan laughed.

_Minato:_ you got a girl pregnant even though you have two *shudder* boyfriends? And what did you mean mother?

_Naruto: _I didn't get a girl pregnant; I was the one who got pregnant. I know that Hani isn't my biological mother but she's been more of a parent to me than you, especially throughout my pregnancy. You were never there for me!

_Minato:_ because I didn't now! You got pregnant AFTER you left!

_Naruto: _actually, when I left the village I was 5 months pregnant!

_Sakura: _how could you know that you were pregnant if you never consulted a medic about it?

_Keitaro: _uncle Kyuu told him! *smiling*

_Kakashi: _Kyuu as in Kyuubi, as in nine tailed fox demon?

_Itachi: _yes, Kurama, or Kyuubi, has been a great support for Naruto through this difficult time.

_Sasuke: _ still don't trust you and want to kill you for what you did you bastard, how do we know that you aren't still working for the Akatsuki?

_Hidan: _brat, the akatsuki's all dead, we killed em, if you don't believe me ask Naru-chan, he saw. And try to kill Itachi if you like, it won't work, trust me, I've tried.

_Shikamaru: _didn't Naruto say that you were lovers?

_Itachi: _no, we are his lovers but we don't love each other?

Most people started to walk away now and all that was left of the welcoming comity was my old team, my dad and the hokage.

**I'm going to stop writing it as a script; I know it kind of failed.**

"It's so good to have you back son, I've missed you."

"It's good to see you too lord forth." I bowed slightly.

"Why so formal brat, practicing for when you take over my position as the hokage, Gaara's coming for it."

"No lady fifth, I simply think that I should be polite around my elders." Everyone that hadn't known me for the last year was shocked at my behaviour.

"Sasuke could you please stop staring at me? I honestly don't know whether you hate me or are jealous that I get Naru-kun." Itachi's words came as a surprise to all but Sasuke's reaction was the most surprising.

He blushed and looked away. "No way, your gay Sasuke-kun, all my years of searching for your affection were in vein."

"I've just thought, when did you get back to the leaf Sasuke?" I'd just realised this now.

"Oh, a few months ago."

I can't believe they let him back in so easily! How stupid are they?

"I think we should leave, you should catch up, come on Minato." Tsunade dragged my father away so I could catch up with my team.

"I'll talk to your dad Naruto, don't worry." Mum kissed my cheek and left.

Keitaro whispered into my ear form his position on my back, "mummy, that man has a snake like presence around him like that man in the tree over there."

I smiled; my son was a great sensory ninja. "Thank you Kei-chan. Sasuke, Keitaro wants me to ask you a question."

"Hn."

"When are you next planning on chatting to Orochimaru and when will he come down from that tree?"

Everyone looked shocked and Orochimaru jumped down. "When did you figure it out, how did you know I was there?"

"I sensed something iffy but, like I said, Keitaro was the one who confirmed it."

"Do you really think that you could take down me and Sasuke together?"

"Naruto, he's right! You'd have to be on kage level to beat him! As your sensei I ask you to back down." Jeez Kakashi sensei.

"Kakashi take Sakura and Keitaro over there to safety. We'll fight him." They reluctantly did as I said.

Instantly I got a sword through my chest, the owner of the sword Sasuke. He pulled out and grinned as I fell to the ground acting dead.

Keitaro laughed knowing that I can't die, and then he stopped and yelled, "Mummy can't die." As a warning to Sasuke but he mistook it as him upset over my death. But then I rose and said,

"He's right you know." Most looked at me shocked that I was alive, "Itachi, Hidan, are you two ok with Sasuke-kun here while I deal with the snake?"

"Of cause Naruto." They both confronted Sasuke.

I turned to Orochimaru.

"You won't be able you defeat me boy."

"Oh really, you ever faced a tailed beast before?"

"Don't tell me you're using the nine tails! What if you lose control?"

"Why yes I am. Do you want to go somewhere more… private?" I said this so that I wouldn't destroy this, we both headed deeper into the forest after he agreed.

**Ok I'm ending it here, tell me if you want me to include the fight or skip it. Thanks for the reviews and please review more! I'm sorry it took so long but it took me ages to write, then I accidentally deleted it and it took me ages to re-write it. You also know how busy people get with work and all…**

**Look forward to the new chapter that I will post as soon as I can, also, tell me who you think Naruto should be with;**

**Sasuke**

**Itachi**

**Hidan**

**Keitaro**

**Kakashi**

**Itachi and Hidan (though I think both would hate sharing)**

**Orochimaru**

**Minato**

**Etc…**

**Tell me and I will include it cause I have no clue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to continue with the pairing of Naruto with both Hidan and Itachi, if you want me to change it just review or something. I'm also starting a one sided oronaru**

**Anyway, continuing the fight.**

**Naruto's pov**

This seems like a safe enough area, _"so how about it Kyuu, do you want to fight this guy with me?"_

"_**I guess, just be careful."**_

"_You're never usually so concerned about my health? What's wrong?"_

_***Sigh* "I-I didn't tell you this before but, you're p-pr-pregnant again." *Gulp***_

"_W-what?! Why didn't you tell me?! This is great! Itachi and Hidan will be so happy!"_

"_**Actually its o-only Itachi's, y-you remember that night you had sex with just Itachi? Well I was asleep while most of it happened so when I woke up and sensed sperm inside you, I wanted to get you pregnant again so I fertilised you but when you woke up and I realised that it was only Itachi's, I was too ashamed of myself to tell you so your now t-two months pregnant with t-twins, I-I'm sorry!"**_

"_W-what?! Shit!"_

"_**Sorry!"**_

I ignored him and decided to fight using only my own strength. "Are you ready Naruto-kun?"

"I guess. Wait, what's going on again?"

**Orochimaru's pov**

I can't believe it!

Has he just completely forgotten what's going on?

I looked back at his face and it just looked so cute.

Wait… cute! He's my opponent and a guy, I can't be thinking like this! Even if he is so damn sexy.

I realized that I'd just completely ignored him, "um… are you ok? You seem a bit distracted?" Damn, I'm so hard; I just want to ravish his innocence.

He sighed, "Is it really that obvious?"

I nodded looking at his down cast eyes, his lush kissable lips, I couldn't take it, and I bent down and crashed our lips together.

He looked at me shocked but I didn't care, I ground my erection against his groin and he gasped which gave me the opportunity to enter his mouth. He pushed me away gently when he recovered from the initial shock and stared at me with sad guilty eyes.

"Why? Why are you doing this, were guys, were enemies, you deserve better than me, so much better." His sad tone pierced me.

I gasped, "What? There is no one better than you. Why would you say that?"

He bowed his head, "You've seen my child Keitaro, haven't you?" I nodded, "Well, he's both Itachi and Hidan's child but now, now I'm… pregnant again, this time… only Itachi's the dad and, and he's gonna try to get Hidan to leave and, and" he was crying softly now, I could believe I was doing this, I had my arm around his shoulder and was trying to sooth him, me a missing nin who was evil was comforting my enemy, and it felt… nice.

I held him to my chest and told him that it would be alright; eventually he stopped blubbering and looked embarrassed. "Go, tell Itachi the truth, and tell them I ran away, I will keep watching over you and if you ever need help or change your mind about the kiss, shout for me."

He nodded and I saw him fleeting back towards where we came from and found myself conflicted; I want his relationship to work so that he can be happy but I want it to fail because I want him.

I smiled as I saw him disappear…

**How was it?**

**Sorry it's so short r+r.**


End file.
